


OMCs (old married couples)

by saltandbyrne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bossy Dean Winchester, Bottom Jesse, Bottom Sam, Comeplay, Daisy Chaining, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Oral Penetration, Face-Sitting, Felching, Group Sex, Little Brothers, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Partner Swapping, Pseudo-Incest, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Spit Kink, Spitroasting, Top Cesar, Top Dean Winchester, Top Sam, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a Thursday in Albuquerque and Dean’s in a mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OMCs (old married couples)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Sunday Morning Porn Club](http://smpc.livejournal.com/).
> 
> A million thanks to Exaggerated_Specificity for the last minute beta read and cheerleading!

It’s a Thursday in Albuquerque and Dean’s in a mood.

 

The desert heat dries Sam’s eyes out sometimes.  That and no sleep have him rubbing at his eyelids as Dean turns them down the road to their two queen home for the night.  The windows are open and Sam takes a deep breath, taking in the grit hot air and wincing a little at the dull pain in his ribs.

 

“How long’s it been since we offed a chupacabra?”

 

Sam blinks his eyes open and tilts his head, thinking.  It’s weird, running back on the road and killing low-life monsters with no apocalyptic agendas or heaven-sent bullshit.  Good weird.  Their kind of weird.

 

“Tucson? 2012?”

 

“Shit.”

 

Dean flexes his hand over the steering wheel, some visceral memory of the literal living crap Dean had beat out of the nasty bastard.  He’s got a few new cracks, red stripes over the bulked up scar tissue brass knuckling across his hands.  They get bigger in Sam’s mouth every year.

 

“Ugly son of a bitch.”

 

“He was when you were done with him.”

 

Dean smiles, lips pulling back until the tips of his teeth gleam in the last purple glaze of sunlight hazing through the Impala’s windows.  Dean’s been in a mood all week, bristling and bruising under the surface. 

 

“You gave him what for, too, Sammy.”

 

A wink, tucking up over the black eye that’s almost healed up from a nasty kelpie in Oregon.  Hard to believe one country can be so lush and green in one corner while everything Sam can see down here is sepia sand and a last breath of russet sunset.  Hard to believe Dean can be so handsome when he’s healing a shiner, but it’s just the way of things for them.

 

“Fucker kicked me in the ribs.”

 

Dean clucks his tongue, sliding a glance Sam’s way before he palms the wheel and turns them into the Vera Cruz Motel.  The sign boasts Cab eTV &Ice and keeps at least half that promise.  They watch enough TV at the bunker anyway.

 

“Why do you think I bashed its fucking skull in?”

 

It had been a good kill, clean, no casualties, just a grateful family and a bonfire of burning monster meat. 

 

“Least he didn’t kick you in the nuts.”

 

Dean’s out of the car faster than Sam can answer.  He watches Dean stretch and strut his way to their door, _hate to see you go but I love to watch you walk away_ like a bad joke Dean would make to some unsuspecting waitress who’d still end up in bed with them.

 

Dean’s moods can be infectious.

 

~

 

Anything capable of terrifying goats has to smell worse, and there’s barely a drop of hot water left by the time they both shower.  He’s brushing his teeth when Dean sidles up behind him, naked and dry already.  The air’s greedy down here, sucking up moisture and only giving back a smattering of new freckles across Dean’s nose.  Sam spits.

 

“There’s a bar down the road.”

 

Sam cups coppery-tasting water in his hand as Dean presses into him.  His cock’s soft for now but that won’t last, not with the look Dean gives him in the edge-chipped mirror.  His fingers trace over Sam’s side, gentling across the promise of a hoof-shaped bruise. 

 

“Unless you just wanna stay in.”

 

Dean’s hand moves lower, hooking over the crease of Sam’s hip where he’s bent over the sink.  Sam rinses his mouth, eyes on his brother and his back aching with the good sore of an honest fight.  Nothing’s trying to kill them tonight and they should make the most of it.

 

“I think we’ve both earned a night out.”

 

Dean tucks over him, brushing his lips along the wing of Sam’s shoulderblade.

 

“You should wear that old striped shirt that’s too tight on you.”

 

Sam grins, half his mouth quirking up as he leans back, taking Dean up with him.  He turns around into the tight circle of Dean’s arms, pressing their chests together and letting Dean kiss the Colgate out of his mouth.

 

“Should I now?”

 

Dean’s hand snakes up behind his neck, closing warm and easy over Sam’s skin.

 

“Feel like showing you off.”

 

Sam just kisses him and lets Dean’s pride bloom across his chest.  Like Sam’s the one worth showing off, like it’s Sam that turns every head in every bar and leaves a wake of dazzled stares behind him.  Everyone knows Dean’s the one to marvel at, everyone except Dean.

 

Sam licks his lips, blinking down at his brother’s hungry stare and dangerous grin, cock pressing fat against Sam’s thigh.  Dean drags his thumb over Sam’s lips, chasing his tongue and nodding.

 

“You gonna show someone how good I trained this mouth, Sammy?”

 

Dean kisses him before Sam can moan _Yes_ but they both know the answer. 

 

Maybe it’s the years of waiting up for Dean to stumble back from backseat high school dates so Sam could kiss the lip gloss off his lips, maybe it’s his generous nature and natural inclination to share beauty with the world rather than hold it close to his chest, but Dean tastes sweeter when he’s got the trace of someone else in his mouth.

 

“Get dressed,” Dean whispers in his ear, cock tucking hard against him before Dean saunters off.

 

Watching Dean kill shit with his bare hands gets Sam’s dick hard and Dean’s favorite way to celebrate a good hunt is to turn Sam out to whatever lucky person strikes his fancy.  Watching the world end a few times had put an end to his worrying about the hows and whys of their life together.

 

“I’ll let you pick him out.”

 

“Him?”

 

~

 

It takes Sam a full fifteen minutes to realize it’s a gay bar.  It’s not one of the showy ones, like that place in Chicago where they’d double-teamed the go-go boy and his boyfriend in the bathroom.  It looks like any other desert-belt shithole, with some ancient Cinco de Mayo decorations and a half-dead neon cactus that buzzes and clicks as Sam orders two beers.

 

The bartender winks at him.

 

 _Oh_.

 

“Did you pick our motel on purpose?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

Dean leans back against the bar, spreading his elbows out and taking the beer Sam offers him like a king accepting tribute.  He lets it dangle from his fingertips as he sweeps his eyes across the packed bar.

 

“Wanna watch you suck some cock, Sammy.”

 

Dean’s using his outside voice and Sam blushes, like he’s not used to Dean running his mouth in public.  Dean takes a swill of Corona and arches an eyebrow, cocking his head at a cute twink with a farmer’s tan and a backwards baseball hat.

 

“Seemed like a good place to look.”

 

Sam takes a sip of his beer and settles onto a worn bar stool.  It screeches as he drags it closer to Dean.

 

It’s nice to be this close to Dean in public, to press against his warm side and stare calmly back at the assessing glances they get from the other patrons.  To be Dean’s in this way is a rare treat.

 

“So,” Dean hums, tilting to his side so he’s kissing close to Sam’s still blushed cheek.

 

“Who looks good to you?”

 

The bar’s got every shade of man from barely legal to almost feeble.  It’s an old game, the two of them rating other people while Dean runs his mouth about all the things Sam could do to them.  They size a few up, downing a couple more beers and pressing closer and closer until Dean’s snugged in between his legs.  It’d be nice to pick someone up but it’s nice just to watch Dean kiss him with his eyes on the slack-jawed cowboy shirt standing two stools down from them. 

 

“Maybe red shirt over at the pool table?”

 

They both turn to look, Dean’s hand splayed possessively over his chest. Dean’s about to say something when Sam hears a voice to his left.

 

“Of all the gin joints in all the towns…”

 

“Cesar?”

 

Sam’s mouth opens and closes a few times, which is still better than the way Jesse’s is hanging like it’s gonna stick that way.

 

Dean’s hand doesn’t leave his chest as he draws up to his full height.

 

“We gonna have a problem here?”

 

Dean’s voice is low, gritty, dangerous like every tense inch of him still pressed into Sam’s space.  It’s not the first time they’ve had someone put two and two together but these two are actually equally matched in a fight.

 

Jesse draws up next to Cesar, slinging his arm across Cesar’s shoulders and finally remembering how to shut his mouth.  Sam hasn’t moved but he’s ready to improvise, capable of doing more damage with a half-empty Corona than most people could do with a loaded gun.

 

“That’s so fucking hot.”

 

Jesse’s eyes dart back and forth between Sam and Dean.  He licks his lips and Sam knows lust when he sees it.  Dean slides his hand down Sam’s chest, letting it settle over Sam’s belt buckle as he keeps his eyes on Jesse. 

 

First time for everything.

 

Cesar smiles, with the same slow charm Sam remembers from that hunt back in Colorado.

 

“Can we buy you boys a drink?”

 

~

 

“Jesse’s got a thing for brothers.”

 

Cesar’s eyebrow arches as Jesse ducks his head, flushing a little deeper under the whiskey warmth on his face.  It’s cute.

 

“Can’t blame him.”

 

Dean’s ice clinks in his glass, sweating against the palm of his hand.  His knee is pressed against Sam’s thigh under the table, a mirror of Jesse and Cesar’s. 

 

“Let me guess.”

 

Dean takes a drink, lazy like he has all the time in the world, his eyes settling on Jesse as he swallows.  He leans in, eyebrows arching up like he’s sharing secrets.

 

“You’re the little one.”

 

Jesse makes a noise into his bourbon.

 

Watching Dean flirt used to make him uncomfortable, back when Sam hadn’t grown into his legs and Dean didn’t kiss him with tongue.  Sam’s grown into a lot of things.

 

“Our motel’s just down the road.”

 

He got over being jealous a long time ago.  Dean leaves a trail of dropped panties and sprung dicks wherever he goes but he’d burn the world to the ground for Sam.  That kind of power burns away envy pretty damn quick.

 

“Two queens?”  Jesse jokes, clearing his throat as they all chuckle knowingly.  That line always has traction.

 

Dean sets his drink down, sliding a look between Jesse and Cesar.  Sam knows that look.  That look could probably get all of them pregnant.

 

“Two queens for two little brothers.”

 

Sam grins and follows his big brother out of the bar.

 

~

 

They end up on one queen.  There’s too much of all of them to fit that well but it’s fine.  Sam’s knees find the floor along with a mountain of plaid and denim.

 

Dean doesn’t kiss like this when they’re alone, eyes open and his teeth tugging sweet on Sam’s lower lip.  It’s showy, wet, all the things Dean likes him to be when he’s showing off what’s his.

 

“Little brother’s got a nice cock,” and Sam’s not sure which one of them Dean’s teasing but Jesse groans loudest.  The shortest one of them is six feet and showing it.  Cesar’s got the kind of fat dick that makes Sam want to cross his legs and drool for it at the same time and Jesse’s got a cock made for cutting off air.

 

“Show ‘em how good I trained that mouth, Sammy.”

 

Always Dean with the good ideas, Dean sinking behind him to press close and remind Sam whose fat dick he really belongs to.  Sam’s dick had perked up at the familiar burn of crappy carpet against his knees but Dean’s hand in his hair has him leaking quick.

 

Dean starts him on Cesar, uncut and darker at the base, one thumb sweeping soft under Sam’s jaw.  If Cesar’s all calm strength and knowing politeness Jesse’s a jumpy kid, dick working in his hand and a whine in his throat as Dean coaxes Sam’s mouth down Cesar’s length.  Sam takes him easy, no great challenge after decades of giving up his gag reflex to Dean. 

 

“Little brother knows what he’s doing,” Cesar kisses into Jesse’s mouth, smiling against the strangled noise Jesse makes.  It still makes Sam shiver, hearing his place in Dean’s heart on someone else’s lips. 

 

“Damn right.”

 

Dean pulls him back hard, eyes glinting at the web of spit stringing back to Cesar’s cock.  Sam keeps his mouth open, because he wants to and because he knows what’s good for him as he gasps in a deep breath.  Dean doesn’t waste a second pushing him down onto Jesse, relentless and choked and Sam’s not sure who says _Fuck_ loudest.  It might be him.

 

“That’s it, you can take it.”

 

Dean’s fist in his hair pulls his head back and his shoulders down, opening up the column of his throat until the head of Jesse’s cock pushes in far enough that Sam can’t breathe.  His throat works around it, flexing salty wet as Dean growls against his back and Cesar curses in at least two languages.

 

“That’s my boy.”

 

Sam’s eyes roll back in his head, skirting around the countdown to blackout until Dean hauls him back and chases the ugly gasp with a big brother kiss.  Like he’s hungry.  Like he’s proud.  Like he wants more.

 

“You can do better than that, Sammy.”

 

It’s not mean, the way he grabs Sam’s jaw, pries it open.  Kisses his lips before he purses his own and pushes a line of whiskey spit straight into Sam’s waiting mouth.  What passes for fondness from his brother would traumatize most civvies but Cesar and Jesse just stroke their cocks together knowingly.  This isn’t anyone’s first rodeo.

 

“You’re gonna take ‘em both.”

 

The angle’s awkward with Jesse’s added height but he’s obviously no stranger to doing squats.  Sam’s lips burn like they’re gonna tear but he gets both of them in, cockheads leaking against his tongue and a string of what could be his own or Dean’s spit trailing down his chin.  Dean’s full of surprises but sometimes he’s predictable, and the stroke of his tongue chasing it back up to Sam’s mouth just makes him moan.

 

“Christ.”

 

Jesse’s built like a bearded tank but his face has that open-eyed sweetness Sam remembers.  His eyes flit back and forth from Sam to Dean, and Sam doesn’t need any holdover psychic abilities to know that Jesse’s a thousand times hotter for them being brothers. 

 

“Doin’ so good, Sammy.”

 

Sam’s eyes flutter shut at Dean’s praise, his favorite drug of all.  Dean’s finger circling around his asshole might come in a close second.

 

“Think my little brother needs to get fucked.”

 

Dean’s finger slips inside him the same second he pulls Sam hacking-wet off Jesse and Cesar’s cocks.  Sam splutters, coughing hard enough to make his own cock bounce against his stomach as Dean grins up at Cesar.

 

“What about yours?”

 

God, the sounds Jesse makes are priceless.  Cesar just nods as he plants Jesse back down on the bed, and even a deep kiss can’t quite smother the way he puppy-huffs when Cesar gets a hand around his cock.

 

“He’s gonna sound good with a dick in him, huh?” Dean whispers, reading his mind as usual and laughing softly against Sam’s neck as he kisses him.

 

“Get on the bed.”

 

Big brothers are bossy sometimes and Sam’s a good boy at heart.  He follows Dean onto the groaning mattress and lets Dean move him slowly into Jesse’s space.  The four of them crowd together, Dean’s chest to Sam’s back in a mirror of Cesar’s to Jesse. 

 

“Gonna be a good boy for me, Jess?”

 

Sam likes a kind word from his brother now and then but Jesse curls into it like a scratch behind the ear. 

 

“Be a good little brother and open Sam up nice and slow for us?”

 

It’s satisfying to hear Dean groan desperately once in a while.  Sam shoots Cesar a lip-licking grin as Dean wraps a lazy hand around Sam’s dick.

 

“I’m sure Sammy’d be happy to return the favor.”

 

No shit.  Sam tucks his hands over the cut curve of Jesse’s hips, pressing his fingertips into the firm muscle of Jesse’s ass to pull him in closer.  Jesse licks his lips, hands too gentle as they slide around Sam’s shoulders. 

 

“You look so hot, Jess.”

 

Cesar presses a kiss to Jesse’s neck before he slides around to the head of the bed, hand never leaving his cock.  He’s got the hungry look of someone who likes to watch.

 

Dean leans over Sam’s shoulder, every inch of him hot against Sam’s skin as he arches an eyebrow at Jesse.

 

“You don’t need to go that slow with him.”

 

There’s no better teacher than Dean when it comes to putting on a show.

 

Jesse nods, still looking a little stunned.  He’s all nervous swallows and shaking limbs, unsure without the guiding hand of Cesar on him.  His eyes on Sam’s are a little terrified, like he’s not sure what to do with himself now that he’s front and center in his own keep it in the family fantasy.

 

He’s shy.  God, that makes Sam’s dick hard.

 

“I wanna kiss you.”

 

Sam doesn’t wait for an answer. 

 

Dean and Cesar settle against the headboard, which God willing won’t break before the night’s over.  God bless this entire bed for holding together with all four of them on it.

 

It’s rare he gets to kiss anyone matched in height but Jesse slots up against him perfectly, big hands in his hair and that big dick sliding tip-wet against Sam’s hip.  He’s a good kisser, softer than Sam expects and just the hint of what he can do with his tongue has Sam’s asshole clenching.

 

Sam takes them both in hand, stroking their cocks together with his hips angled just right so Dean can see.  He can barely get his hand around them.

 

“Want you to fuck me tonight,” Sam licks into his mouth, quiet enough that they can act like it’s just for them but Sam’s eyes are still on Dean. 

 

“I was gonna say the same thing.”

 

Jesse’s hand closes over his, fingers lacing together around their cocks.  He kisses Sam open-mouthed before he rests his forehead against Sam’s. 

 

Cesar and Dean look far too feline for anyone’s good.  Dean’s got his head laid easy on Cesar’s chest, hand wrapped around Cesar’s dick as his own kisses wet against Cesar’s hairy, muscled thigh.  Cesar’s hand toys through Dean’s hair as he smiles.

 

“Been thinking about it since we met back on that hunt.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Sam can flirt, too, cock his eyebrow and chase the swell of Jesse’s lip with his teeth.  Jesse’s dick sweats out a bead of precome and Sam steals it with his thumb. 

 

“I’ve been thinking about your tongue up my ass since we got here.”

 

Sam sucks his thumb into his mouth and revels in Dean’s proud groan of approval.  It knocks the wind out of him when Jesse flips him over, making his bruise flare a little and his cock drool onto the sheets.  Sam doesn’t get manhandled by too many things that aren’t trying to kill him.

 

Jesse scoots onto his back and pulls Sam’s legs to straddle his chest.  He plants one hand on each thigh, tugging Sam back until his balls tickle against Jesse’s beard. 

 

“Oh, fuck.”

 

Dean licks his lips and backhands his dick. 

 

“I know that feels good,” Cesar smirks, tucking his cheek against Dean’s forehead, both of them stroking their cocks and staring hungrily as Sam starts to ride Jesse’s face.  There’s not a muscle in Jesse’s body that isn’t strong and his tongue sinks into Sam’s ass hard enough to make him cry out.  Cesar knows what the fuck he’s talking about.

 

“Feels, God, feels so good, Jess,” Sam huffs, letting his back curl and his hips snap into tight little circles around the wet push of Jesse’s tongue.  Sam loves Dean’s perpetual clean shave, that little military father holdover that always reminds him he’s kissing something he’s not supposed to, but the promise of beard burn on his thighs makes his cock throb.

 

“My boy’s gonna take good care of you.” 

 

A fat streak of precome oozes out of Jesse’s cock and pearls up on his stomach.  Sam gets it.  It’s hot when Dean calls him slutty but it makes all his secret parts curl open when he’s a good boy.

 

“Already used your mouth, Sammy,” Dean says, conversational, like it’s the weather and not Sam’s cock-stretched lips he’s discussing with the naked, fuck-hard man pressed in next to him.

 

“Why don’t you show little brother how good you are with your hands.”

 

Jesse’s legs hike up to his chest, knees spreading wide over a set of thighs like tree trunks without any prompting.  Dean and Cesar both look far too amused for their own good as Dean chucks a fresh bottle of lube into Sam’s waiting hand.

 

Jesse slips open easy around two of Sam’s fingers, moaning against Sam’s ass and digging his fingers into the crease of Sam’s hips.  Sam won’t need any fingers to get him open the way Jesse’s tongue is fucking into him, fat and steady like the muffled sounds he makes when Sam sinks in knuckle-deep and smiles.

 

Dean’s lips are at Cesar’s ear, conspiratorial and wicked.  Cesar’s eyes light up, glinting in the glow of their bedside lamp. 

 

“Let the poor kid get some air, Sammy.”

 

Dean purses his lips, feigning disapproval.  Sam rolls his hips, squeezing his asshole around the last thrust of Jesse’s obedient tongue.  Dean and Cesar clamber up onto their knees, dipping the mattress and eliciting an ominous creak from the bed frame. 

 

“He feels good, doesn’t he?”

 

Cesar slips his thumb in next to Sam’s tucked fingers, brushing against his knuckles as Sam pulls out.  Sam rises off of Jesse’s face with his eyes on Dean, licking his lips.  He flips himself around to face Jesse, staring down at Jesse’s flushed face, his dazed eyes, the damp curls of his beard clinging to his chin.

 

“You gonna fuck me as good as you eat me out?”

 

Sam kisses him before he can answer, because Sam can be a nasty motherfucker just like his big brother taught him.  Those are Dean’s hands tugging into his hair but it’s Sam’s own loamy taste on Jesse’s lips.

 

Jesse pulls away with a soft sound in his throat.

 

“So, uh, there’s this, I’ve got, like, a-,”

 

“Jesse’s allergic to latex.”

 

Sam doesn’t have to look at his brother to know they’re cocking the same eyebrow.

 

“Sorry, we probably should’ve mentioned that.”

 

Cesar’s dick is way too hard to pull off “abashed” with any plausibility, but Cesar and Jesse weren’t the ones out hunting for sandwich meat in the first place.

 

“Or we could go bare.”  Dean lets it sit in the air, eyes casually on his hands before he slowly looks up at Sam.

 

Sam’s stomach flips.

 

“We’re clean.”

 

They are.  For all Dean’s snark about his angelic rehymenation Sam made sure they got tested regularly. 

 

“Us too.”

 

There’s something about this life, staring down the barrel of a gun and knowing you’re one errant poltergeist away from getting ganked.  The Sammy at Stanford would have scoffed at the mere idea of this, taking someone’s word for his life, how risky and arrogant and phenomenally stupid it is.  But Sam’s died three times since then and Cesar saved Dean’s life the last time they’d met.  He looks up at Dean, reading everything he needs to see on his face.

 

“I want you to come inside me.” Sam seals it with a kiss, a bargain for his life he’s not gonna lose any sleep over.  Jesse groans into his mouth.

 

“And I’m gonna fuck him while he does it.”  Cesar looks down at Jesse before he tilts his head to Sam, soft-lipped and sweet.  Dean runs a hand over his mouth, eyes flashing.  Dean takes his jealousy like a bump of coke, just enough to set him on edge and let him tear into Sam. 

 

Sam’s mouth waters.

 

“Yeah, fuck.”  Jesse’s back to his wide-eyed self, hand on his dick as he watches Sam and Cesar kiss.

 

They get Sam on his knees, three sets of hands pawing at him.  He can always tell which ones are Dean’s, a littler harder, a little sharper, not afraid to move Sam where he needs to be.  It’s Dean’s fingers that lube up his ass, two deep and tugging out the way Sam likes.  It’s Dean’s hand that slicks up Jesse’s dick while Cesar groans approvingly.

 

“Big little brother,” Dean stage-whispers to Cesar, stroking shiny up Jesse’s cock, so easily possessive of other people’s things.  Dean’s happiest when he’s being seen, when the whole room can watch him slide up to Sam’s face, the threat of his cock bobbing a hairsbreadth from Sam’s lips. 

 

“Only one in this room who hasn’t used this mouth, ain’t I?”

 

The head of Jesse’s cock circles his hole, testing where Sam’s wet and ready.  There’s a drop of precome Sam could catch if he cranes his neck and snakes his tongue out but he holds still, looking up to his big brother and good boy blinking.

 

“You moan pretty for me while you take that big cock and I’ll let you have it, Sammy.”

 

Dean strokes himself, root to tip and Sam loves every inch of him, from his big dick to his cock sure grin.  How could anyone look away from Dean for more than a moment.

 

“Sam likes ‘em big, don’t you, little brother?”

 

Sam looks over his shoulder, at Jesse lined up behind him, Cesar at Jesse’s back with one hand tucked surely around his hip.  He recognizes that glint in Cesar’s eyes, that dark pride.  Dean’s looked at him like that a thousand times, right before Sam sinks his cock into something hot and tight.  Sam reaches one hand back to palm his ass, pull himself open, the pink prize for a different set of brothers for once.

 

Sam opens his mouth to say something filthy but Dean’s faster, jerking his head back and slipping the pearl-drip head of his cock past Sam’s huff of surprise.  Dean skates past his teeth to slam home into the back of Sam’s throat.

 

“He’s ready.”

 

Jesse fucks him slow at first, too gentle and just right at the same time.  He presses each inch in like an apology, murmuring “You ok?” even if he knows Sam can’t answer around his mouthful of Dean’s cock.  It’s not the blackout-slam stretch Sam likes sometimes but it’s nice, little brother sweetness with Jesse’s big hand splayed on the small of his back.

 

Jesse fucks a lot faster when Cesar gets into him.  Lost in the familiar choke of Dean’s dick Sam can’t see but he can hear everything, Cesar’s whispered praise and the whimpers Jesse makes when Cesar sinks his cock in.  Jesse makes noises that Sam’s never heard before, and Sam’s killed members of just about every monster species on earth. 

 

“Fucking love doing this, Jess.”

 

Jesse mumbles something, Yeah, fuck, some string of syllables that Sam can’t make out over the wet sounds of his own mouth.  The bed creaks with each snap of Cesar’s hips, driving Jesse deeper into Sam.  Precome pools under Sam’s belly, leaking steady with each second-hand fuck of Jesse’s hips.

 

“Lettin’ your big brother do all the work, Jesse.”  Dean angles the head of his cock to pouch out one of Sam’s cheeks, stroking it fondly from the outside. 

 

Jesse’s jagged pace stutters to a halt under Cesar’s low laugh.

 

“Dean’s right.”

 

There’s a resounding smack of Cesar’s hand on Jesse’s ass, hard enough to vibrate down to Sam. 

 

“Be a good boy for me, Jess, fuck yourself on my cock while you take care of Dean’s little brother.”

 

Another broken sound from Jesse and God, a few of those are going to be making cameos the next time Sam jerks off.  Jesse shifts his hips, spreading his legs as Cesar goes still.

 

Dean’s cock takes a long string of spit with it when Dean pulls out. 

 

“Wanna hear you.”

 

Sam nods, working his cock-sore jaw and managing to brace an elbow on the bed just as Jesse starts to fuck him again.  It’s nice to let himself go, moan for God and Dean and the two good men fucking him into a wet heap.  He could get off with a hand on his dick for about three seconds, but it’s better to hold it in, let it coil in his belly until his teeth ache with each thrust of Jesse’s furious hips. 

 

“Wanna feel you come, Jess, feel that perfect hole around my cock while you fill him up.”

 

“Yeah, fuck, oh God, Sam I’m gonna, gonna-”

 

“My good little brother,” Cesar whispers, and Christ, Sam almost has to choke back his own orgasm.  Dean’s hand goes rigid around the base of his cock and Jesse pulls Sam back hard enough to knock his teeth together.

 

Sam’s never fucked anyone raw except his brother, not while he’s in possession of his soul.  It’s the kind of wrong that makes his chest tight, another thing they’ll never be able to tell other people.  Jesse buries himself to the hilt and fills Sam with another secret he’ll be happy to keep.

 

“Fuck,” Cesar barks, tumbling after Jesse.  Sam’s arms are shaking and his cock throbs with every beat of his heart. 

 

“He fill you up good, Sammy?”

 

Dean slides onto his side, up on one elbow as he smiles dangerously at Sam.  As Jesse pulls out slow and careful Sam shakes his head minutely, just for Dean. 

 

_Not like you, Dean.  Never like you._

Sam slowly rolls onto his back, baring his teeth at the burning clench of his hole.  Dean tucks a sweaty strand of Sam’s hair behind his ear and arches an eyebrow, lips parting to say something smart before Cesar cuts him off.

 

“Let me see it.”

 

They both blink over to Cesar and Jesse.  Jesse’s got his ass in the air, legs wide and his hands pulling his squat thrust cheeks apart.  His face is buried in the sheets but they can all hear the grunt he makes before a fat stream of white starts to slither out of him.

 

“Oh shit,” Dean whispers, inching closer to Sam.  His fingers burrow down between Sam’s legs, circling where he’s still wet and sore.

 

“Good boy.”

 

Cesar doesn’t have eyes for anyone else as he leans down, chasing his own come back into Jesse’s puffed out hole with his tongue.  He slurps, wet and nasty and shameless as Sam’s dick spurts a new burst of precome onto his sweaty stomach. 

 

“That is so fucking hot.”

 

Sam’s never seen anything wrong with stating the obvious.  Dean groans his agreement, his hand back on his dick as they watch Cesar seal his lips around Jesse’s hole and kiss it like he married it.  Sam smiles.

 

“Couldn’t resist,” Cesar shrugs after one last, loving stroke of his tongue.  Jesse collapses onto his back, chest heaving and a huge grin on his face.

 

“Your boy worked so hard filling Sammy up.”

 

Dean’s fingers dip into Sam’s hole, coming out Jesse-shiny and webbing together as Dean holds them up for Cesar to see.

 

“Wanna see what your little brother tastes like inside mine?”

 

Dean hooks his hand under Sam’s knee and pushes it up to his chest.  Sam heaves the other one up on his own because Dean might have a nasty mouth sometimes but he always has good ideas.

 

Jesse rolls onto his side as Cesar slides himself between Sam’s legs.  His shoulders are broad, muscles rippling as he bends down to seal his lips over Sam’s hole and suck.  His tongue flicks around the rim, dipping in as he moans.  It’s too much on his sensitive hole, makes his skin feel two sizes too small and his cock too hard and it’s all just right when Dean sucks a wet kiss onto his neck. 

 

Jesse gets a kiss of his own, white-flecked and strangely intimate as they trade the taste of Sam’s fucked out asshole back and forth.  Sam knows that kind of trust, the you can tell me anything and it still won’t scare me trust.  Sam presses a soft kiss to Dean’s forehead.

 

“You’re so open for me, little brother.”

 

Cesar’s hand slides down Jesse’s side, disappearing over the curve of his hip.  Jesse’s eyes flutter, those long lashes making him girl-pretty over his beard. 

 

“What do you think, Jess?”

 

Cesar looks over his shoulder at Dean, with a cute wink and his fingers still hooked into Jesse’s ass.

 

“Wanna see if two brothers can fuck you at the same time?”

 

Sam blinks over at his brother, who’s grinning like he just ate something alive.  Dean and his fucking good ideas.

 

“Oh fuck,” Jesse moans, his voice broken as he nods frantically.  Sam’s dick can relate, jumping up against his stomach at the thought of grinding his bare cock against Dean’s.  They’ve gone double before but never like this.

 

“Stay on your back.”

 

Dean kisses him right beneath his ear before he rolls himself up.  Only Dean could swagger while he knee-walks over to Jesse with his cock waving eager in front of him.

 

“C’mon, Jesse.”

 

Dean kisses Jesse and tosses the lube to Sam at the same time.

 

“Ride my boy’s dick good and you can have both of us,” Dean promises, stroking his cock for emphasis as Jesse almost falls over.

 

Cesar bites his lip and settles back against the headboard, spread out voyeur happy and sated.

 

Jesse does every big brother in the room proud, straddling Sam and sinking down onto his cock in one deft motion.  He’s open from Cesar’s fat dick, lube wet and warm inside like the girls Dean throws at him sometimes.  He rocks his hips, doing all the work to fuck himself with one hand braced on Sam’s thigh.

 

They’ll both get in him easy, and Sam has to bite his cheek so he doesn’t bust a nut just thinking about it.

 

“Want, hng, want both of you.”

 

Jesse’s voice is so sweet for so much big guy, rising up at the end like there’s any question that he’s getting ruined before the night’s done. 

 

“I got you, little brother.”

 

Dean’s voice is husky, hushed a little as he positions himself against Jesse’s back.  Sam grunts as fingers slip in beside his dick, testing a little and pulling back with a pleased growl.  They’re quickly replaced by the steady pressure of Dean’s cock head, fat and insistent as Jesse bends over to give Dean room. 

 

“That’s it, let me in.”

 

Jesse bares his teeth, face scrunched up as he pushes and fuck, there are not enough math problems on earth to keep back the rising tide of Sam’s orgasm.  He balls his hands into fists, willing a few more minutes out of himself as Dean starts to move.

 

It’s good like this, Sam on his back where all he can really do is hold still while Dean fucks against him.  Their cocks slide together, each catch of the heads making Sam’s toes curl.  Jesse makes so much noise Sam’s tempted to clamp a hand over his mouth, but Dean would never forgive him.

 

“Feel so fucking good, Sammy, fucking fat cock inside him.”

 

“Looks fucking good, too,” Cesar adds, licking his lips and sighing happily.

 

Dean’s hands are hard enough to bruise on Jesse’s hips, holding him in place as he fucks him faster and faster.  Dean’s got to be close, his breath coming in shaky and his eyes losing focus.  Sam loves the charming confidence that could undress a room, but it’s the killer in Dean’s eyes that pushes Sam over the edge.

 

“Dean, I’m, fuck, I’m,” Sam gasps, his words going a little hazy as the snap crackle pop of his orgasm sparks up his spine.

 

“Do it, Sammy, come for me, fucking fill him up like a good little brother.”

 

Sam’s eyes roll back as he screams his brother’s name.

 

Dean’s close enough inside Jesse that Sam can feel the pulse of his cock, hitching and spurting a few seconds after Sam’s.  Come streaks down onto Sam’s balls, wet and squelching as Dean manages a few more shaking thrusts of his hips.

 

Jesse’s ass must be a gaped mess by the time they all collapse down.  Cesar’s on him too quick for Sam to see and if it’s a shame to miss it’s made up for by the tender way Cesar kisses him and tucks him against his chest. 

 

“Made me proud, Jess.”

 

Cesar and Jesse stake out a spot by the headboard.  The bed gives one last ominous creak as Sam and Dean find a space at the foot of the bed but it holds out, God bless whatever pre-Ikea deity had assembled it.

 

There’s a quiet after these things, the long sigh of everyone pairing back up and sinking back into their daylight skin.  It’s one of Sam’s favorite kinds of quiet. 

 

Dean molds against his back, big-spooning him and kissing a whisper against Sam’s ear.

 

“I still have the best little brother.”

 

There’s lots of way to make a family but Sam wouldn’t trade his for anything.

 

 

~

 

Jesse and Cesar decline their offer to stay the night but make Sam and Dean promise to come visit the next time they’re around.  There’s always things that need killing and Sam doesn’t need to look at Dean to know that there will definitely be a next time.  They say their goodbyes and watch Jesse and Cesar drive off in their pickup, chasing the first rays of sunlight from an early desert dawn.

 

Once they’re back in the room Sam stretches, cracking his back and savoring the fuck ache singing through his body.  They’ll sleep well tonight. 

 

“Think I picked the right bar.”

 

Dean cracks a beer and stares at Sam’s outstretched arms, watching him move.

 

“That was fun.”

 

Sam gives his shoulders one last twist and smiles as Dean gets up in his space, backing him up until Sam’s calves hit the edge of the health hazard bed behind him.

 

“I’m not done having fun yet, Sammy.”

 

Dean’s chest bumps against his, pushing Sam down until his ass bounces off the mattress.  Dean’s lips part to say something that would probably get Sam hard again right as the bed decides it’s had enough abuse.  It collapses with a crash of metal and wood, slats splitting and the headboard toppling forward to an early death.

 

“I guess I deserved that,” Dean snorts, joining Sam on the tilted mattress just in time for the remaining foot to slide out with a resounding crack.

 

Sam can’t remember the last time they’d laughed this hard.

 


End file.
